


Making Waves Across My Time

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [5]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthem Era, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Cheesecake, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Love, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mixtape, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Top Zac, Trucks, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac takes Harry on a Birthday date.<br/>[one-shot from Having My Baby Universe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves Across My Time

Zac chewed on his lip as he sat in the nursery of the place that was now Natalie and Nikki's and he looked down at the little baby in his arms. A baby girl who had been born on the twenty-first of January and one who he had to admit looked a lot like Taylor even at just ten days old.

"Make you miss having a baby that little?" a voice spoke and Zac lifted his head to see Natalie standing in the doorway looking a bit exhausted. "Because if so I'll gladly send little Dixie Jaymes Hanson home with you."

Laughing Zac shook his head at that, "I think Cora might object to that actually," he said knowing Cora was wrapped around both his and Harry's fingers and he wasn't sure she'd adjust so well to having a new sibling just yet. "Harry would probably love it though. I think he has baby fever again, I mean it was his suggestion to come see Dixie on his birthday instead of doing anything else."

"Ah that's right our young Harold is twenty-two today," Natalie smirked as she walked into the room as she looked down at the baby Zac was holding in his arms. "Hard to believe how much he has grown huh?"

"So hard," Zac agreed knowing he had met Harry not long after he had turned eighteen and now here they were with Harry at twenty-two and Zac at thirty and so much time had passed and he knew deep down it would keep passing because in April, Cora would be one and that was still hard to fathom too.

"Don't tell me you're feeling old now," Natalie teased as she bent down to Zac's level watching as Dixie's eyes opened slightly though the baby girl stayed silent. "I mean Taylor and I are older than you so.."

Zac shook his head at Natalie's words because he wasn't feeling old per say, he just wished time would slow down a bit. "Just wish things would slow down is all," he clarified as he turned to look at Dixie again. "You know she resembles Taylor a bit."

"Just a bit," Natalie agreed as she reached over and slowly took her daughter from Zac's arms. "Minus my brown eyes I guess I can see it," she smiled as she looked at Zac. "Louis thinks she's a mini me though."

Moving from the chair so Natalie could sit down, Zac turned to look away as Natalie adjusted herself so that she could feed Dixie, though when Natalie gave the all clear Zac looked back to see that Dixie was well latched on and he wouldn't see no parts of Natalie that he really didn't want to see.

"How are things with Louis?" Zac questioned still a bit surprised at how well it seemed that Taylor and Natalie had transitioned to life with their new partners. "I guess I still find it a bit weird Taylor's with a man and you're with Nikki."

"Louis' actually taken to Dixie quite well," Natalie said as if she sounded amazed. "I was surprised by that but then he explained that growing up it was mainly him helping his mom with his sisters and all so he kind of has a soft spot for kids. I'm kind of thankful Taylor has him because otherwise I don't think we'd be where we are."

Nodding Zac guessed he could understand that because if it hadn't been for Louis he doubted that Taylor would have even came around to having a baby.

"So you and Harry really have nothing planned for his birthday? All he wanted was to come and see my baby?" Natalie questioned in place of Zac's silence. "I mean no offense but if it was me I'd get a baby-sitter and fuck my husband's brains out."

Zac couldn't help but blush as he again looked away from Natalie. "Glad to see having a child hasn't stopped you from being blunt Natalie Anne."

"It's actually made me worse Zachary Walker," Natalie deadpanned and Zac looked back up at her. "So are you taking your husband out for his birthday or?"

"I may have plans he doesn't know about," Zac admitted a bit sheepishly. "I set up plans with Avery so that she and Eleanor could watch Cora for me and I may have Taylor and Louis out buying alcohol because I'm pretty sure Taylor knows the best wine to buy."

Natalie laughed loudly at that, "I'm pretty sure Taylor knows the best alcohol period, my lush of an ex-husband," she smirked and Zac had to admit she was right.

Taylor indeed was a lush though he and Isaac sometimes had heated debates over who was the worst one and well if Zac had to really pick he'd chose Taylor but only because Isaac had calmed his drinking ever since he married the insufferable Kate.

Though to be honest Zac was surprised being married to Kate hadn't drove Isaac to being a full blown alcoholic but well maybe somewhere deep inside of her Kate had some niceness if Isaac wasn't yet an alcoholic.

"That's true," Zac spoke out right before hearing someone clear their throat from the doorway and when he turned he couldn't help the grin as he saw Harry standing there with Cora firmly on his hip.

"Someone wanted to see their daddy," Harry muttered as he walked into the room. "She kept muttering dadadada," he mimicked which caused both Zac and the nine month old in Harry's arms to giggle. "I swear it's so much worse when she calls for you then when she calls for me."

Zac laughed a bit more as he took Cora from Harry's grasp, "That's because she calls you mama," he smirked knowing that eventually they had for now settled on Harry being the one that she called mama though he figured over time she'd eventually just call one dad and the other daddy.

"Mama's less annoying than dada," he continued as he teased Harry before looking down into Cora's green eyes. In every way she was Harry's spitting image, from her curls to her green eyes though it did seem she was getting his unfortunate ears and well he could only hope she grew into them eventually.

Harry rolled his eyes after Zac had spoken, "Whatever you say babe," he muttered and Zac knew Harry was only just letting him win this argument. "I actually think we should head home soon though. It is almost Cora's nap time and you know she gets cranky when she misses her afternoon nap."

"Sounds just like her Uncle Taylor," Natalie piped up which caused them all to laugh because it did indeed sound like something that Taylor would do.

It wasn't long after that though that both Harry and Zac bid Natalie and Nikki goodbye before heading home and well it was after they got home and had gotten Cora down for a nap that Zac eventually snuck out of the house after Harry himself had laid down.

Taylor had finally texted him telling him they had the wine and Zac wanted to run and get it while Harry was still sleeping. Then once Harry was awake he'd eventually tell Harry that even though he had insisted on staying in for his birthday that they had other plans instead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked with a bit of a whine to his tone as he sat beside Zac in the passenger seat of his truck. They had just dropped Cora off at Avery and Eleanor's and after that Zac had insisted on blindfolding him as not to ruin the surprise of where he was taking Harry.

"You'll see when we get there," Zac reassured him as he smirked and he continued the drive down some of the back roads of Tulsa. "Never knew you were such an impatient man Mr.Styles."

"It's Hanson-Styles," Harry corrected with a huff. "And I'm not impatient. I just want to know what you have planned since you ruined my plans of just staying in on my birthday."

Laughing Zac shook his head, "That's being impatient honey," he said as he turned off the road, heading to the destination he was intending to take Harry too. "Anyway I can't help that your plans were too boring for me."

"They weren't boring," Harry defended as he crossed his arms and Zac wanted to laugh again because he looked like a sulking child. "It's not like my birthday this year was important. Twenty-two isn't like eighteen or twenty-one. It's just a boring birthday."

Zac parked his truck and after he cut it off he reached over to undo Harry's blindfold. "All of your birthdays are important to me," he told him before leaving a light kiss on his husband's cheek. "Because you're important to me and it's another year that you are in my life and safe and sound."

Harry ginned slightly at Zac's words as he looked around at where they were once the truck had fallen silent. "You brought me out to a field just so I could see the view of..." he started but he stopped midway as if realization had finally hit him. "This is where we had our first date after we became official," he smiled as he turned his head to look at Zac.

Zac nodded his head in confirmation, "I brought you here the day after we came back from Ireland because while we had been in Ireland you confessed you had always wanted to see what Tulsa looked like at night from far away," he smiled before slowly unbuckling. "Now get out of the car. I packed food and wine."

"You packed food and wine?" Harry asked as he too unbuckled though he didn't budge. "When exactly did you have time to sneak that all past me?"

Shrugging Zac blushed under the intense stare that Harry was giving him. "Okay so Avery may have packed the food and snuck it into the car while Eleanor kept us occupied when we dropped Cora off and I may have picked up the wine from Taylor while you and Cora were napping," he confessed as he started his truck though he didn't put it were the engine was running. He did though keep it to where the radio was playing and he slipped a CD in. "I did make this though. A CD of all the songs that remind me of you."

"Uh huh," Harry laughed softly as he leaned over to peck Zac's lips. "That was probably made with someone's help too," he teased before moving away and finally getting out of the truck. "Come on husband dearest don't leave the birthday boy waiting."

Rolling his eyes Zac got out of the truck, opening the door to the back as he got out the basket with the food that Avery had fixed as well as the bag that contained the wine and after he had those he walked to the back of his truck where he let down the back hatch part.

"After you handsome," he winked as he looked at Harry who just smirked. "I mean it should always be beauty before age."

Harry laughed softly as he got in the back of the truck and he sat down right as Zac climbed up, "Always," he agreed as Zac moved a bit closer putting the basket down and he opened it. "Thank god Avery packed glasses or we'd be having to pass that bottle of wine back and forth," he teased as he pulled out two wine glasses and handed them to Zac. "You should really thank your family for all the help they give you when it comes to romantic gestures."

"I can't help it that I suck when it comes to romance all right," Zac blushed again as he shook his head and took the glasses from Harry. "I was never really the one who got that gene or whatever. That was Taylor slightly cause Pisces and all that and shockingly Avery. Everyone else well we're all kind of screwed," he shrugged as he opened the wine bottle and poured a bit in each glass, soon handing one to Harry.

Taking the glass from Zac, Harry took a sip as he winked at Zac. "Luckily for you I still love you, regardless of your non romantic side."

"Luckily for me," Zac repeated as he took a sip of the wine before reaching into the basket and pulling out two sandwiches and as he handed Harry his, he couldn't help but smile as the Adele song from their wedding began to play. "You know next month will be the anniversary that we met," he said as his mind went back to March of 2012. "Hard to believe you've been in my life for almost four years now."

"Hard to believe you've put up with me for that long and didn't go running back to Zayn," Harry spoke as he swallowed the bite of his sandwich that he had in his mouth.

Zac made a face at the mention of Zayn, mainly because he was still bitter at the confrontation Zayn had, had with Harry when Harry had been pregnant with Cora. "Wasn't any use in going back to Zayn," he said as he took a bite of his food. "I knew the moment I met you there was something and that's why I was a stubborn asshole and stuck around."

"That and the sex," Harry grinned sounding a bit proud. "I was probably the best piece of ass you ever had."

"Don't sound too cocky," Zac teased him in between bites of his food and drinks of the wine. "Wasn't I your first?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Or was I just the first you let put it inside of you?"

Harry blushed at Zac's words, "The first that I let put it inside me," he admitted as he looked back up. "I maybe kind of topped one dude once when I was sixteen so technically I was only half a virgin before I met you."

"Well, well, well," Zac muttered out as he finished off one glass of wine and poured himself another. "Who was the guy that you topped?" he asked clearly amused that this was one thing Harry had never divulged before.

"His name was Chase," Harry said as he finished off his food. "He was the lead star of the high school football team and I still don't think anyone knows what a little bitch he really is, mainly because he's a closet case who is married to a woman but we were drunk at some party and he got me alone and one thing lead to another and I had this lead football star beneath me begging to be fucked harder and crying out for more. It was that experience that I knew I could never be a top. It was just weird. Not to mention I kind of got slightly turned on by how much he liked it and knew I needed to experience that feeling myself."

Zac shook his head as he finished his food and reached into the basket again to pull out the dessert that Avery had packed. Some of her famous home made strawberry cheesecake.

"I've only bottomed twice," Zac confessed as he divided the cheesecake up. "The first time was with my first boyfriend Freddie. Freddie was a really dominant top and I kind of hated being his bottom because of that then once Freddie and I broke up every other guy after that I guess I deliberately looked for ones who would bottom," he shrugged as he took a longer drink of his wine. "Then I bottomed again once with Carrick."

"So you and Carrick did fuck," Harry stated not sounding a bit surprised. "I knew there was a reason he made me jealous that time I met him in California," he said before pouring himself another glass of wine. "I could just tell from the way he was giving you those obvious fuck me eyes."

Zac chewed his lip at Harry's words, "We did fuck a few times when his band toured with us in 2008 and then maybe a bit after too but I only bottomed once on my birthday because Carrick said I deserved a good fucking since I was the birthday boy."

"What happened that you two stopped fucking?" Harry asked curiously and Zac could tell he did sound genuinely curious.

"Zayn," Zac answered honestly. "Carrick and I kept fucking around until 2010 when I met Zayn and I guess I fucked things up when Carrick said we were on a break and I took break to mean break up and once he knew I had been with someone else he didn't want me but I had Zayn so I found ways to cope and well you know the rest when I was with Zayn I was kind of a really bad man whore probably worse than what Natalie and Taylor even know about."

Harry went silent at that, though he kept drinking his wine and Zac was almost afraid he'd made him upset when really he thought most things in his past couldn't upset Harry because well he had always known the reputation Zac had before they got together.

"Carrick still wants you and Zayn still wants you," Harry finally spoke as he finished his wine and he put the glass down. "I'm surprised you did choose me in the end but I'm also grateful," he admitted as he finally smiled. "It makes me feel special."

"You are special," Zac told Harry as he finished off his wine as well before leaning in to kiss Harry's cheek. "The only one I could see myself with forever so screw Zayn and Carrick," he muttered out onto Harry's skin as a Shania Twain song that had been playing, ended.

"I think I want to show you just how special you are," Zac continued as he let his lips trail down Harry's cheek before reaching his lips. "Want to fuck you so bad right now baby," he muttered before kissing him softly.

When Harry kissed him back Zac shivered slightly when Harry's hand found it's way onto his cheek and as the kiss deepened Zac swore he could lose himself in this kiss. A kiss that tasted like the wine they had just drank and also the strawberry cheesecake.

Feeling Harry pull away from the kiss though Zac whined out as a pout played on his lips.

"Don't pout," Harry laughed as he leaned in to peck Zac on the lips. "I was just going to suggest that we get in the truck where it's warmer and then you know we can fuck all you want."

"I think I like that plan," Zac laughed as he moved away from Harry, carefully getting out of his truck and soon helping Harry down as well.

It was after Harry was down that Zac lead the way to the back and he opened the door, climbing in and then pulling Harry in as well before shutting the door and after the door was shut all he could do was moan as Harry's mouth attached to his and they picked right back up where they had left off outside.

And during this kiss they both began to lose articles of clothing until Harry was on top of him naked as his cock rested between his cheeks, a position that left Zac wanting desperately to be inside of his husband already but again Harry had pulled away from the kiss.

"Lube?" Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me we have lube somewhere in this truck."

Zac smirked slightly at Harry's words, "I did come prepared," he nodded knowing he maybe also had bought lube when he had been out to get the wine from Taylor. "It's in the glove box," he spoke feeling Harry lift off him as he did so and as Harry maneuvered himself to where he could get the lube Zac couldn't help but take in the sight.

Harry really wasn't the only one who was special either. Zac was sure he too had lucked out in some way to get Harry and especially to get him to stick around.

"Here," Harry said as he brought Zac out of his thoughts, handing him the bottle of lube as he adjusted himself back over him. "Did you really buy flavored lube though?"

"Maybe I did," Zac blushed as he opened the lube, getting some on his hand before laying the bottle down and letting his hand go up behind Harry and he smirked at the face Harry made when Zac let one of his fingers go inside. "Figured it may come in handy since you like to have your ass eaten out."

Moaning out Harry began to move with Zac's finger. "Like the way you eat my ass out," he muttered before leaning in to kiss Zac and as they kissed Zac eventually added a second finger inside of Harry, moving both fingers at a nice pace until Harry finally told him that he thought he was ready.

Though for good measure Zac applied a bit of lube to his cock as well before Harry moved down on it.

"Fuck," Zac hissed out at the feeling of being enveloped inside of Harry. "You're still always so tight for me," he spoke into his husband's mouth.

"It's all the squats I do," Harry replied back as he kissed Zac a bit harder as he slowly began to move on him, soon finding a rhythm they both liked and could go with.

But before Zac knew it, he was getting closer and closer to the edge and eventually he came inside of Harry at the same time Harry also came.

Laying his head on Zac's shoulder, Harry kissed the skin there, causing goosebumps to form. "You know I really should thank you for bringing me out tonight for my birthday," he said as he let his lips trail up Zac's neck. "Just like I am going to tell you to call Avery and see if she and Eleanor wouldn't mind keeping Cora overnight."

"Oh really?" Zac questioned softly as he kept his hands resting on Harry's hips.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed out in response. "I think I'd like to take this party home and go for a round two," he whispered when his lips reached Zac's ear. "Maybe let you get a better use of that flavored lube," he muttered out before nipping at Zac's earlobe. "That sound good to you?"

Moaning softly when Harry nipped at his earlobe Zac shook his head, "Sounds perfect to me babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Zac's Romantic but Mainly Sex Songs That Remind Him of Harry  
> 1\. One and Only by Adele  
> 2\. Strange Magic by Electric Light Orchestra  
> 3\. You're Still The One by Shania Twain  
> 4\. Let's Spend The Night Together by The Rolling Stones  
> 5\. I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness  
> 6\. Everlong by The Foo Fighters  
> 7\. Young Lust by Pink Floyd  
> 8\. Nasty by Janet Jackson  
> 9\. Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin


End file.
